(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system permitting access to and control of a graphic user interface and data stored in a database or multiple databases.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Computer users have increasingly embraced the use of various graphic user interfaces as the preferred method for computer control. A graphic user interface (hereafter referred to as a "GUI") permits the user to operate the many functions of the computer through a series of menus and manipulation of icons representing the desired function. The menus and icons are typically manipulated by movement of a cursor and activation, deactivation and movement of the menu selection or icon, which in turn causes operation of a desired software function. The graphic user interface is considered a substantial advance over prior computer command systems where extensive command terms had to be learned in order to effectively use the computer system. Despite these advances in improving the ease of use of a computer, there remains a substantial class of persons who are unwilling to devote the time needed to learn the effective use of computer systems. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for controlling computer functions that requires fewer learned computer skills than even a conventional GUI.